


scar

by WispyWillows11



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Bi, Elliot - Freeform, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Showers, idk man, kiss, tyrell - Freeform, tyrelliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:23:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WispyWillows11/pseuds/WispyWillows11
Summary: .they both have scars.
Relationships: Elliot Alderson/Tyrell Wellick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	scar

Well, this is new. And I don't hate it.

Elliot stands under the warm stream of water pouring down from the showerhead and he leans back onto the body standing behind him. Tyrell's fingers run through Elliot's wet hair, easily slipping through the damp strands now slick with shampoo. Elliot turns around and rinses the soap from his hair, facing Tyrell. 

Elliot smiles at the man before him. Tyrell. He still can't believe they're together sometimes. Hell, he can't believe they're alive sometimes.

But they made it. It took a while, took way too long, but they made it. They're okay. They're here. 

Tyrell leans in to kiss Elliot, his slick lips easily sliding over Elliot's. He cups Elliot's cheeks with his hands as he kisses him. Elliot loves when he does that. He feels so cared and so loved when he does that. Well, actually, Tyrell always makes him feel loved. 

Tyrell leans back and smiles back at Elliot. "God, I love doing that." 

"I don't really mind it, either," Elliot grins. 

Tyrell laughs. "Oh, yeah? It's not too bad?" 

Elliot shrugs, feigning indifference. "Eh, it's alright, I guess." 

Tyrell laughs again, rolling his eyes and turning Elliot around. He wraps his arms around Elliot's chest and the two stand there as the warm water of the shower runs over them. 

Tyrell starts to move his hands down Elliot's chest. Elliot's breath catches in his throat as Tyrell starts to rub Elliot's nipples. They harden under the unwavering touch and Elliot leans his head back onto Tyrell's shoulder, trying to steady himself. He bites his lip and lets out a gentle moan. Tyrell kisses the back of Elliot's neck as he continues to rub Elliot's nipples, which only makes Elliot more breathless. There was something about the neck. Elliot's was so sensitive; barely a brush of Tyrell's lips was enough to get him all hot and bothered. And now? With Tyrell pressing open-mouthed kisses to Elliot's neck and his tongue sliding over the skin there? Elliot was... let's say pleased.

Shit, why haven't they done this yet? 

Tyrell slides one of his hands down Elliot's torso, the other still rubbing his nipple. Elliot feels Tyrell immediately freeze up as his hand feels the raised skin of the scar on Elliot's lower belly. It's not very big, only about the size of a cotton swab in diameter, but it's there. And Tyrell knows it. He put it there.

"I did that to you." 

"What?" 

Tyrell feels his throat start to close and his eyes prick with tears. "That was me. I did that to you, I shot you." 

Elliot turns around and Tyrell's eyes jump to Elliot's scar. "Tyrell, I don't blame you. You did what, I, or well, what you thought I wanted you to do." 

"I c-can't believe I did that," Tyrell says, the tears falling freely now, mixing with the water from the shower. "I could've have killed you. Oh my god, if I had done that-" 

"But you didn't," Elliot says, reaching his hands up to place them on Tyrell's cheeks. "I survived. We both did. And we're okay now." 

Tyrell looks at the bottom of the shower, watching the water swirl down the drain. Elliot hooks his finger under Tyrell's chin and raises it to look at him. "Hey. Come here." Elliot pulls Tyrell close to him and the taller man sobs into Elliot's shoulder. Elliot rubs Tyrell's back and hold him close tight. 

"Elliot, I gave you that scar. I marked you. You'll always have that and always have to remember what I did to you.

Elliot pulls Tyrell back and looks him in the eyes. "I'll remember it happened, yeah. But I'll also remember, that everything that happened, including you shooting me, was just leading to this. So yeah, I don't mind it being there. It reminds me of you. It weirdly kinda' grounds me."

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, whenever I get really fucked up and when I don't know what's real, I can feel my scar and now that everything did happen like I think it did. I survived and you survived. We're here. And together." 

Tyrell smiles at Elliot, pressing his lips to Elliot's forehead. "I love you so much, Elliot." 

"I love you, too." Elliot grabs Tyrell's hand and presses a kiss to the back of it. 

"Anyways, I kinda' gave you a scar, too." 

Tyrell looks down at the similar scar on his lower abdomen. "What do you mean? You didn't do this to me." 

"You saved me when you took that bullet for me." Elliot grins. "I'd say we're even." 

Tyell laughs. "If you say so." He kisses Elliot once more before turning off the shower. "Let's get dressed."


End file.
